Chelethiara
Chelethiara The Venomed One, the Assassin Demigoddess Alias: Chelitiara Symbol: Serpent Home Plane: Baator/Avernus/The Peaceable Lands Alignment: LE Superior: Maglubiyet Allies: Borzsanna, Elishadra, Bargrivyek Foes: Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, Valkauna, Sharindlar, Haela Brightaxe Servants: Effla (half fiendish hobgoblin monk 15/assassin 5) Servitor Creatures: Assassin devils, half-fiendish goblins, fiendish yuan-ti, fiendish medusae, night hags Manifestations: Chelethiara may manifest as a hissing sound from apparently nowhere just before someone dies. She may send her intelligence into the minds of mundane serpents and snakes. Most commonly, she sends visions of herself in dreams. Signs of Favor: Those who Chelethiara favors will encounter unusual luck in covert murders. This is a double-edged blade, because they will be given orders from time to time while they sleep, told to kill more and more to satiate their goddess's desire. Worshipers: Chelethiara's chosen are a secret force within goblin and hobgoblin society, an order of women answering to no one but the hidden priestesses of the cult. Male goblin assassins revere her as well, praying for her to bless their blade, but the true chosen of Chelethiara are ubiquitous shadows, sometimes spending years with their husbands before revealing that they have orders to kill them whenever they become inconvenient to the order. She is also prayed to for protection from nightmares and dream magic, and for aid in divining the visions sent in dreams by the gods. Holy Days: Chelethiara's faithful honor her with sapient blood on their daggers, monthly at the time of the new moon. Portfolio: Poison, assassinations, snakes, dreams Cleric Alignments: LE, NE, CE Domains: Scalykind, Trickery, Evil Favored Weapon: Poison Chelethiara can appear in the guise of any venomous creature, but in her preferred form she is a giant snake from the waist down and a hideous goblin woman from the waist up. She often disguises herself as an innocent maiden of any species to trick her opponents. She can spit venom which kills instantly; her bite will drain strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, or charisma until her victim dies. She can walk through dreams. Chelethiara, the wife of Bargrivyek, is the patron of subtle deaths. She kills without violence or bravery through food or even through dreams. Some of the goblin deities, including Nomog-Geaya and Maglubiyet himself, think her weak because of this, but even Maglubiyet once made use of her to kill his son Tubro, god of trickery and wealth, who had grown too powerful to control. As a result, Chelethiara has also become the patron of women who kill their husbands. No one trusts her now, but she makes a good match for Bargrivyek all the same. Bargrivyek, alone of the male goblin deities, councils peace between warring goblin tribes. He prefers more civilized, non-military means of dealing with problems within the goblinoid races, and his wife agrees. In their shared realm, the Peaceable Lands, Chelethiara and Bargrivyek find their peace most threatened by their neighbor, the kobold god Kurtulmak. Bargrivyek sends raiders in to the kobold realm periodically, while Chelethiara sends squads of assassins. Kurtulmak responds in kind. When Chelethiara and her sisters were exiled on the mortal plane, she dreamed daily of the Outer Planes, and each evening she kept her sisters informed of the goings-on of their kin, buoying their hope of returning and giving them information they would find useful later on. She continues having these dreams today, and even Maglubiyet does not know where she gets her information. When she was not asleep, she was often killing, secretly executing those who did not fall for her or her sister Borzanna's wiles, or those who did and were no longer needed. To those who served her willingly, she gave a few of her secrets. Goblins, male and female alike, praise Chelethiara for teaching them the art of poison and stealth. The story of how Bargrivyek wooed and won Chelethiara is not a romantic one. After she killed her husband Tubro, she was simply assigned Bargrivyek. Bargrivyek knows well that if he becomes inconvenient, she won't hesitate to kill him as well, but for all that there is a strange affection between the two gods. They have, over the countless centuries, become comfortable with one another. Bargrivyek, for his part, works diligently to increase his power through alliances that offer some benefit to his allies, making himself too useful to kill. Category:Demipowers Category:Goblin pantheon